Ravens and Roses
by LovelessxNinja
Summary: Sakura Haruno and Itachi Uchiha live on opposite sides, consider it the stereotypical 'good' and 'evil'. Itachi starts to develop feelings for this pink haired ninja after their first meeting while he is trying to distract them from their main mission...
1. Prolouge

_**Disclaimer : I don't own Naruto or any of the characters in the show/series.**_

_**Ravens and Roses**_

_**Prologue**_

_**1st P.O.V**_

**Name** : Itachi Uchiha

**Age** : 18

**Appearance **: I have dark blue, almost black, hair that parts in the middle and is surprisingly long. I have two lines that run down the sides of my face, starting from the corners of my eyes, my eyes are dark and mysterious unless I am using my sharingan, then they are bright red with black outlines. I am seen wearing an Akatsuki cloak for most of the time.

**Personality** : I rarely show emotions and try to keep in control when being surprised or irritated. I am confident with my abilities and may be considerate to my partner [Kisame] who will follow my orders without complaint. I am also intelligent, sharp and instinctive.

**Likes** : I don't particularly like anything or anyone at the moment, and if so I would have no intention of telling you...

**Dislikes** : I dislike weakness.

**Family** : I belong to the Uchiha Clan, my parents are Fugaku Uchiha [Father] and Mikoto Uchiha [Mother]. I also have a younger brother by the name of Sasuke Uchiha. My Clan is deceased and I am the one responsible for their death, only my sibling and I remain. My sibling is now in Konoha while I have joined the Akatsuki to, let us say, keep an eye on things.

_**2nd P.O.V**_

**Name **: Sakura Haruno

**Age **: 16

**Appearance** : I have short pink hair that parts in the middle and emerald green eyes. I wear knee length Ninja boots, a navy skirt and a yellow shirt with a red vest-like thing on top of it (I don't know how else to explain it).

**Personality** : I am bright and smart, I can sometimes have a bad side but I'm mostly on my good side...unless you really annoy me.

**Likes** : I like a lot of things, really :

**Dislikes** : I dislike

**Family** : I have a mother [Sayuri Haruno], my father [Aki Haruno] died in the Nine-Tailed Fox attack.

AN : I know these are not their correct ages in the Naruto series, but I wanted them to be those ages for this story. Also, this is my first time writing a FanFiction from the P.O.V of an actual character in the series (I usually make up my own characters) so yeah, hope u like it :D .


	2. Chapter 1  The Start

_**Chapter 1**_

_**The Start**_

_Itachi's P.O.V_

_I never thought it would turn out like this, this being that everyone I had ever 'loved' and 'trusted' was dead. Blood splattered on the walls, floors and any possible surface. My relatives bodies lay on the streets and in their homes, gone...no longer to return. My clans murder wasn't something I would have considered doing...but they were going to do something to Konoha, and I wouldn't allow it. An attack, a plan to overthrow Konoha. I was loyal to the Hokage and I would do anything he wishes, even if it meant killing my clan. But he wasn't the one who ordered my attack, and I have no regret with what I have done. But there was still only one member still breathed... I turned around as I heard him running down the streets, at least he was late, at least he knew nothing of the invasion. But he would see this, he would see this and never forget it. He would be unable to let this escape his mind, but its a hard burden to lay on an innocent child._

_**4 years later**_

I stared out of the hollow cave, watching every movement with my eyes. Kisame was sitting beside me, investigating every detail on his swords, making sure it was in perfect condition. I guess thats what you get for being partnered up with one of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen. I sighed lazily and watched a few Sakura petals wisp through the wind. Pinks, whites and reds, all beautiful colors against the sapphire sky. It was the middle of summer here. We were located just on the outskirts of Konoha, we had a few kilometers before we reached the city, but the city alone was not our destination. It was cool in the cave, unlike outside where the sweltering heat would take you by surprise, I wonder how the Village Hidden in the Sand handles their heat problems, I'm pretty sure they don't have air conditioning.  
>"Have you seen the twerp Zetsu's dragging around?" Kisame asked, fiddling with the handle,<br>"Hmm? The boy with the mask?" I asked, remembering the annoying child,  
>"Yeah...Tobi wasn't it?" Kisame asked, flipping the sword over,<p>

"Yeah," I replied, he had been with us for a short time and yet I couldn't get that stupid saying out of my head; _'Tobi is a good boy! Tobi is a good boy!...'_ I sighed and leant against the cool rock wall. I traced the curved ceiling of the cave with my eyes while Kisame re-wrapped his sword in bandages, or whatever he uses.

"Come on, Itachi." Kisame finally said, I glanced quickly over at my blue comrade and stretched my legs, "How long do you reckon we've been here?" I asked dully, I saw him shrug in the corner of my eye,  
>"Around two hours." he replied as he stiffly got up, I laughed lightly,<p>

"It took you two hours to make sure your sword was in good shape?" I asked, getting up without any complaints. Who takes that long to check a sword? I mean, I could understand if it took him half an hour but two? Must have been one thorough inspection. He yawned, swinging the sword as I ducked, the blade missing my head by inches as it was firmly placed on his shoulder, he raised his eyebrows,  
>"It does take awhile, Itachi." he insisted, "Anyways, since that incident with the cliff-"<br>"Kisame, you didn't hit the cliff face that hard." I said, cutting him off and pinching the bridge of my nose in annoyance, "I've seen you hit harder objects." "Name one" he said,  
>"I can name ten." I muttered, remembering all of the things he had hit, bashed and broken with the sharkskin sword he possessed. He thought about it.<br>"Hey, its not my fault for being worried." he mumbled in defeat, I glared at him as he grinned,  
>"Come on." he stepped out of the cave and into the sunlight. I sighed,<br>"Idiotic shark." I muttered and followed him, placing my straw hat on my head as I stepped outside. The sunlight beamed down on the flowers as we walked through the large valley, a white butterfly fluttered past as Kisame swatted it away with his hand.  
>"Gee, its hot. Aint' it?" Kisame asked, pushing the sleeves of his Akatsuki cloak up his forearms, "We just <em>had<em> to wear black cloaks." he said, turning his head slightly to look at me. He was right, it was boiling out here in the open with the sun slowly baking us.

"And what are you suggesting?" I asked,  
>"That the black attracts more heat, even though they do look awesome." he explained,<br>"...Just watch where you're going." I muttered, closing my eyes and ignoring him,  
>"Huh-?" he tripped over a rock and fell, his sword flying ahead of him. I stopped for a second and considered helping him up, I threw that thought away as I stepped over him,<br>"I warned you, didn't I?" I asked, walking ahead of him. I heard him mutter angrily before he stood up and jogged next to me,

"Geez, you can be so emo sometimes." he muttered, scooping up his sword from a patch of daisies and brushing a piece of grass off his arm,  
>"Just watch where you're going." I suggested, eying a grasshopper that was sitting on his collar. He stared at me confusingly, was this guy an idiot?<br>"W-What are you looking at?" he asked, I looked up at his eyes,  
>"Nothing." I said innocently, turning around and treading softly across the valley. He laughed and slapped me on the back, sending me forwards, "Please don't do that." I said politely, he frowned<br>"You're no fun." he complained,  
>"Says the one with the grasshopper of their collar." I muttered,<br>"Huh..?" he said. He lowered his sword from his shoulder and stretched his neck to look down on his Akatsuki cloak.

"Here." I said, plucking the insect off his clothes and placing it on the grass,  
>"Thanks" he grinned, picking his weapon up, I rolled my eyes.<br>"Just keep walking." I muttered, pacing forwards. He followed without complaint.


End file.
